ALL FOR YOU
by MelissaChica
Summary: This story is my own ending to Of Vice and men and goes AU from there. Angst but don't worry this is a LoVe story Chapter 4 is up! Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

All For You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything related to Veronica Mars, they all belong to the talented Rob Thomas.

Summary: This is my own alternate ending to of "Of Vice and Men" which then goes AU from there. Angst moments but fear not it is 100 LoVe!

This is my first Veronica Mars Fanfic so please be kind  I appreciate any constructive feedback and I am open to ideas, so if there is something you'd like to see, I'll see what I can do.

Enjoy.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Logan headed to his car fuming mad, and with a million different emotions plaguing him. The two most powerful ones being anger and worry, both for a certain petite blond. He'd just talked to Piz who'd informed him that Wallace was out of town and that she'd spent the weekend in his dorm room, which meant alone with Piz.

He knew she was angry with him and he didn't blame her, not really. Sometimes, there were just things that he couldn't tell her and this was one of them. He hated to think that because of this Veronica might have done something rash and gotten herself into trouble. He was angry at himself for adding to her problems and he was angry at her for being so stubborn and nosy and so damned naive. Despite being in several dangerous situations in the past, she seemed to think she was still invincible. That's what worried him the most of anything.

As he headed to his car he heard an alarm sound in the student Parking Garage. Normally he wouldn't have bothered, but it was late and that garage was where Veronica parked. He walked a few more steps and saw that it was Veronica's car. Just as he jumped over the railing and began heading towards the garage the alarm turned off. He ran over to the car.

"Veronica? Veronica?" he called as he spotted her on the ground beside her car with her keys not far away.

He rushed to her and carefully picked her up and checked her over.

" Oh my God Veronica….hey…" he held her closely rocking her back and forth.

"Lo..gan…Mer.." She moaned and tried to talk but she was too out of it.

"Shhh…..Shhh it's okay baby I'm here, it's going to be okay now" he said as he stroked her forehead. He recognized the signs and knew she'd been drugged. He knew he had to take her to the hospital to get her checked just in case. She was so small that the drug was having much stronger effects on her than it would a normal weight person.

" Veronica I'm going to take you to the hospital….ok…it's going to be ok" he said as he easily lifted her into his arms and carefully lay her on the back seat. As he reached for the keys he noticed a few strands of Veronica's hair had been cut off.

" That Bastard! ", he said. His suspicions were now confirmed and knew this was related to the rapes. He was going to have to take drastic measures to protect Veronica from now on, even if it meant hiring a body guard which he knew would really upset her, but it was for her own good.

He made sure Veronica was secured in the back, and as he was slipping into the passenger's seat, he was knocked over the head and his last thoughts were of Veronica before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews!

IluvVM: Glad to know I have your attention!

snarkNsass: Chapter 2 as promised ;) and I'm glad you liked the first chapter, there's more LoVE to come!

Xosummerxo: There may be a bumpy road ahead but fear not..:)

Bella: I hope this story continues to interest you 

Beccakell13: Look for more unsuspecting moments 

Lila: Glad you like it!

VMLoganluvr: Glad you liked it 

Hayleygirl: There will be pockets of angst but it will make the LoVe more powerful ;)

Vmfan387: Thanks and I hope you like chapter 2!

Veronicamars29: Thanks enjoy chapter 2! 

Again that you all for your reviews! Enjoy Chapter 2! I will be making the chapters a bit longer as well 

Chapter 2

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVEOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOV

"We can't just leave them here!"

"Did you secure the locks?"

"Didn't you hear what I said, look I don't want to do this anymore okay. I'm just going to go…….-Ah…. h-how c-could y -you" he said as he collapsed on the ground.

The man walked around and poked him to make sure he was really dead and once satisfied rolled him and kicked him off the edge. He walked back to secure the locks and then got in his truck and drove away. He dialed the familiar number and simply said: " It's done".

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

His first thought was of Veronica. " Ronnie" he mumbled. He jolted up only to be assaulted with seething pain in his head. His arms ached and when he tried to move them found that he couldn't. His arms were tied behind his back and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free. He tried to get up but his feet were also bound. He opened his eyes despite the sticky substance that was dripping down his face. He couldn't see a thing.

"Great" he said hoping that his eyes would adjust enough for him to be able to see something. He didn't know where he was or what was going on but he knew for sure that his head hurt like hell, he was freezing and he had to find Veronica. He didn't want to alert anyone that he was awake in case the wrong person heard but he was desperate to find out if Veronica was near so he decided to take a chance.

"Veronica" he whispered. He listened carefully and could only hear the distant sound of crickets.

"**Veronica please if you're here make a sound", he said a little more loudly hoping he hadn't alerted the captors. Still nothing. His eyes were starting to adjust but he still could barely see anything. He didn't think there were any windows and it was probably night, which meant any hope of seeing a little light would have to wait until morning.**

**He fought and fought to try to get free to no avail. After a few hours he passed out from exhaustion. **

**He woke a few hours later to the sound of someone weeping. He listened carefully to make sure it wasn't just a figment of his imagination but the weeping was consistent and now was mixed with hiccupping sobs. **

"**Veronica, Veronica Oh my God is that you?", he called hoping yet already knowing it was her the moment it became silent and she called out to him.**

"**L-Logan?" Veronica replied with relief and a tone of something odd evident in her voice.**

"**Yes It's me, I can't see you, where are you? Are you okay? Can you move? Are you hurt? " he asked frantically. He was both anxious and afraid to hear her answers to those questions. Just the thought of her being hurt crushed him. **

**Veronica tried her best to keep the pain and tears out of her voice and said in the best even toned voice she could muster " I'm okay, I can't see much and I can't move I think I'm tied to something", she finished hoping she had managed to sound like she was fine. **

"**What about you? Are you hurt", she asked quickly before he could comment on her previous answer. She didn't want Logan to blame himself or worry about something neither of them could do anything about now. **

**Logan knew the moment she talked that something was wrong. She was not as peachy as she was trying to sound, he knew that more than anyone because he knew her more than anyone. She would play the tough girl card and not tell him the truth.**

"**I'm fine" he responded. **

"**Liar" they both said at the same time. **

"**Look Veronica this isn't helping anybody ok? We both know that we're not fine so cut the crap and tell me the truth!" he said anger and frustration lining his voice.**

"**How is complaining about it going to help anyway huh L-Logan, you know we can't even move, we can't see, so what is knowing the extent of each others injuries going to accomplish? It will make us feel worse and it will just make you worry and feel guilty for not being able to fix something that isn't even your FAULT" she yelled near tears. She was feeling increasingly weak and had to lean back and let the wall support her. She hadn't meant to yell at Logan, she regretted it now.**

"**I'm sorry", she said weakly. "I-I'm just, it's just that…..so c-c-cold", she whispered as she closed her eyes. **

**Veronica? Veronica? Talk to me? Listen to me you have to stay awake! VERONICA!"**

** Remember to review if you want more! Also if there is anything you'd like to see incorporated in the story let me know and I'll see if I can't fit it in.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank everyone for the feedback! Thanks so much, specially to the 'regulars" and to the newcomers welcome  The reason it went bold was because I changed the font, and It was just a mistake, it didn't have any hidden significance. Also there will be some MaDi and other characters will start to be integrated as the story goes on so stay tuned!

"Mmmm", she moaned trying to fight the fatigue.

"Yeah, that's good baby, keep going, talk to me….hey hey remember that weekend we spent at camp Bridgewater? Remember that…..gosh we were about 13 years old and we were all there the four of us, Duncan, Lilly, You and Me? Remember when we sneaked out and went to have our own fun in the –

"Grave y-yard" she finished shivering.

"Yeah" Logan chuckled remembering that night.

"You t-told u-us all a s-scary story and by the time you were d-done you had scared yourself more than y-you had scared us" she said in a teasing tone.

"Hey in my defense that was a pretty good scary story", he replied., relief evident in his voice that he'd managed to keep Veronica awake for now. He didn't know for sure if she had a head injury but just to be safe, he had to make sure she stayed awake. He probably should have forced himself to stay awake too since he knew for sure he had gotten hit over the head. But he had been through much worse at the hands of his father, and was still here today, so he knew he was tough and could take a lot.

"Y-yeah it was pretty g-good", she answered weakly.

Logan could hear she was fading fast and so he gathered all the strength he had in him and more and began pulling and thrashing against his restraints with all his might. He could feel his flesh being frayed by the ropes but he persisted.

" I'm coming Veronica, stay with me", he called to her.

"Logan s-stop you're going to… please ...d- d-don't h-hurt yourself", she pleaded.

"Don't worry baby, I'm Teflon", he teased. He felt the rope around his arms begin to loosen and he gave it a final pull and his arm came free.

"Ah Yes, Yes Veronica hold on I've got my hands free I just need to –", he became silent and put all his attention on getting his legs free. In no time he was untied and quickly got up.

"I got it, Veronica make noise so I know where to look", he instructed. She had gone quiet and he didn't hear anything.

"VERONICA?", he frantically began crawling slowly covering inch by inch of the floor in hopes of finding her. Please god let her be alive he pleaded. He ran into some objects and then finally he felt her. He would know her by touching her anywhere. He knew her body as well as she did, even better, he thought to himself.

"Veronica…baby I'm here can you hear me"? he asked urgently. When she didn't reply he found her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. Her pulse was steady but her skin felt cold and clammy. He quickly began working at getting her untied, and in a few minutes had her free of her restraints and was cradling her in his arms. That's when he noticed that she was dressed only in what felt like a thin nightgown. Burning anger bubbled up inside of him as various scenarios were coursing through his head. He wondered who had undressed her, why she wasn't wearing any undergarments and most importantly what if anything those bastards had done to her. He could feel her shivering and knew that he would need to warm her up. He himself was shivering, he felt the temperature dropping. He knew what he had to do and he almost felt shy about, as if he would be violating her, but he knew it was the only way.

He heard her moan and start to stir and knew she was coming to. " Veronica, I'm so sorry but you need to take your gown off, I need to keep you warm, it's the only way, he said while trying to help her out of her gown.

"Ok", she said glad it was too dark for him to see the fear in her eyes. She heard him take off his own clothes and in a matter of seconds he was helping her with her gown. She held in a hiss as he did so.

Logan lay on the cold floor and guided Veronica close to him in a spooning position. She snuggled in close to him and tried to stop the shivers wracking her body. Logan then wrapped his clothes around them to help bring a little more warmth and began breathing warm air towards Veronica. It wasn't long before their body heat mingled and their shivers subsided.

"Logan, I'm sorry about before", said Veronica quietly as they lay together both now warmer.

"Shhh…It's ok baby, I know I can be"- he started to say but was cut off by Veronica.

"Logan, I like it when you call me Baby", she told him quietly.

Logan was quite taken aback by this but simply held her closer and smiled.

"Baby, Baby, Baby", he whispered sweetly in her ear.

"Of course if anyone ever asks me this I will deny it vehemently", she said teasing.

"That's my Veronica", replied Logan as he stroked her hair.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"No Mr.Mars I haven't seen Veronica all weekend, last I heard she was spending the night in Wallace's dorm room to get away from- from – " She was cut off by Keith.

"From Me and Logan I know, look she was suppose to come home tonight and I haven't seen or heard from her for a day and a half now and I'm getting worried, this is not like her. Piz saw her a couple of days ago and since then she's missed some classes, skipped out on a case and not been answering her phone. I tried tracking her on her GPS but for some reason it's scrambled and giving me an anonymous location every few minutes which I've had checked out and they all turn out to be false. Please if there is anyone you could call or anyway to find out where she went or what happened or-just please if you find out anything let me know ok?" he finished frantically.

"Yes Mr.Mars I promise if I hear anything youll be the first to know. I'll ask around and see what I can do", replied Mac wondering if she should tell him Logan was also MIA. She decided she had to in case they were both in trouble.

"Sir, um…well Logan is also missing. Apparently Piz saw him the same day as Veronica and he asked her if he had seen her. Then after that nobody saw him. Dick hasn't seen him since and he said that he hasn't even come home. His car is still in the parking at Hearst", she told him getting more and more worried.

"I've been informed of this Mac Thank you.", he said sounding defeated.

"Ok well take care Mr.Mars", she said and hung up not knowing what else to say.

Mac then dialed a number and waited with butterflies in her stomach for him to pick up.

TBC….

From here on I am going to begin to incorporate all the characters from the show, there will be some MaDi and appearances from Wallace, Piz, Keith and a few more people. Please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

First I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback everyone keep it coming and I promise to update fast! I am sorry it took so long for Chapter 4 but I had University exams, as well as work, and then I got the stomach flu! But now that I have a couple of weeks off I should be able to deliver those chapters regularly. Even faster the more reviews I get! **hint hint**  Oh and cristykg: The reason they had to take their clothes off was because body heat when it's skin to skin contact generates a lot more heat than simply wrapping a few flimsy damp pieces of clothing around them. Enjoy!

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

He picked up on the forth ring, just as she was about to hang up. " Yo", he answered in his usual tone.

"Um, hey Dick?", she asked hesitantly.

"Yeeeeeaah", he said stretching the word out as if to mock the person on the line.

"It's Mac…I

"Oh Mac, Hey dudette! How goes it? You coming to the party? He asked.

"Party? What? How could you even think about a party when Veronica and Logan are missing? She asked getting angry.

"Whoa Missing? Take a step back and chillax there sweetheart..I doubt they're really missing, I mean they're probably in San Diego or something in some hotel having a weekend of hanky panky ya know what I'm saying" he finished chuckling.

" Ya..that's it of course, because Veronica is totally the type to just pick up and leave without a second thought. She never lets anyone know where she is, she never returns phone calls, she doesn't care about school or cases and she just love LOVES having sex all weekend in some cheap motel in another city. Of course, why didn't I think of that in the first place!" she said mockingly and hung up frustrated.

Dick just stared as the phone in his hand and looked confused. He stood listening to the dial tone for a few seconds wondering how she could have made him feel guilty in only a few short seconds and secretly applauded her. He knew she was right, something was up.

He called her back and when she answered said " Ok you're right, something's up, pack some clothes I'll be over to pick you up in half an hour", he ordered and hung up.

Now it was Mac's turn to look confused. She didn't hesitate however, she grabbed a bag and started throwing stuff in it.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The days' events as well as the physical injuries and the mental beating they'd taken had finally taken their toll and they both fell asleep unable to stay awake any longer. Veronica was the first to wake, and as she opened her eyes she noticed a crack of light coming from the corner. Logan's arms were still wrapped protectively around her and he was still asleep. She could feel him behind her, specially a certain buldge which was prominently poking her. She slowly moved out of his grasp, which caused him to wake instantly.

"Sorry", she said feeling bad for having woken him. She felt around for the gown she'd been wearing and put it back on. He looked around for a second as if trying to remember where they were and within a few seconds he remembered and saw the light in the corner as well.

"There, in the corner, there must be a way out or a door or something", he said hopefully while heading in that direction with Veronica close behind.

He tried to feel for a handle or something to indicate there was an opening and he quickly found it. He pulled it open a bit but there was something in the way, and he couldn't get it open wide enough to pass through. The light from the outside was so bright and they had to give their eyes time to adjust. Veronica let out a gasp and Logan quickly turned toward her. This was the first time he was able to truly see her since they'd been taken. She was avoiding looking him directly in the eye and before Logan could say anything she said. "Logan you might want to put some clothes on". He quickly looked down and then back up a little embarrassed. He put on his shirt and pants quickly meanwhile thinking of a way to get out.

"It looks like we're in the middle of nowhere" said Veronica as she peaked out of the crack.

She tried to push it open more but couldn't do much. She looked to make sure there was no one around and tried to squeeze her way out. Logan grabbed her before she got that far however.

"Veronica what are you doing?" he exclaimed while pulling her back inside. "There could still be someone around, and I know you could probably fit but I can't …so what were you just going to leave me here? Or try to play hero and get yourself into more trouble!" he said a bit harshly.

" No Logan I was going to try to go and get some help" she replied trying but failing miserably to hide the hurt.

"I'm sorry baby, I just..look we have to stick together if we are going to make it through this ok? Just let me figure something out" he said scratching his head.

He kicked at it a few times in different spots and found that one of the corners was weaker than the rest. He worked on that part and pushed, kicked, and put all his weight against it and it finally let go. His final push landed him on the ground outside. Veronica climbed out and helped him up. Just then they heard gun shots nearby. Logan looked around fast and then decided on a direction. He turned to Veronica and whisered "Run" but she was already running right there beside him. Logan lead them in the direction he hoped was the opposite of where the shots were coming from.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVVMMVVMMVVMVMVMVMVMMVMVVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMMVMVVM

"Mars Investigations?" Keith answered hoping he wasn't going to hear that his little girl was injured or worst dead.

"Hi Keith it's Frank, look we tracked your daughter's car to a small town of Vars about seventy miles from Arizona. It was abandoned but I got a few of my buddies from forensics to go over it and see if they could get anything. As soon as I know anything I'll get back to you", he said sympathetically.

"Okay thanks Frank, I really appreciate it", he said semi relieved that they hadn't found a body in her car, namely hers.

He hung up and stared at the picture on his desk that Veronica had given him for father's day. It was a snap shot of the both of them taken around Christmas time last year, taken by Logan. They hadn't know he was taking the picture so they weren't looking at the camera but it was one of his favorite pictures. Keith was helping Veronica place the angel on the top of the tree, and Veronica had insisted that she could do it despite her short stature, and so he had let her attempt it, and she had managed to do it, and she turned towards Keith with the proudest look on her face and Keith looked back at her with all his pride and love for her evident in his smile. That precious nanosecond moment that rarely ever gets captured on camera because usually those moments are often too quick and hard to capture, had been beautifully represented in this picture and every time he saw it his heart swelled with love for her.

He wiped the stray tear from his eye and said lowly " I'm coming sweetie, Daddy's on his way".


End file.
